Battle of the Hexes
Battle of the Hexes is the 8th episode of the eighth season and the 164th episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe and Billie discover a belt with superpowers that can turn the sexes against one another, while a power-hungry female demon uses Billie to achieve female domination. Cast 8x08PhoebeHalliwell.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x08PaigeMatthews.png|Paige Matthews 8x08PiperHalliwell.png|Piper Halliwell 8x08BillieJenkins.png|Billie Jenkins 8x08LeoWyatt.png|Leo Wyatt 8x08HenryMitchell.png|Henry Mitchell 8x08Zira.png|Zira 8x08Speed.png|Speed 8x08Smitty.png|Smitty 8x08Tai.png|Tai 8x08TaisMinions.png|Tai's Minions (with Tai) 8x08Sollal.png|Sollal Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell *Jennifer Tung as Zira *Arjay Smith as Speed *Thomas Newton as Dr. Harris *Chris Spencer as Smitty *David Figlioli as Tai *Scott Allen Rinker as Sollal Special Musical Guest *Liz Phair Co-Stars *Stewart Skelton as Government Agent *Romeo Brown as Donnie *Anthony Molinari as Cabbie *Mark McDaniels as Jerry *Steve Guilmette as Sergeant *Alina Andrei as Kendal *Jake Swallow as Tom *Vanessa Vander Pluym as Woman Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''To Call a Lost Witch :''Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. ''Magic School Book Golden Belt of Gaea :''The Goddesses' gift to Hippolyta... :endows women wearing it with :transcendent powers... ''To Release the Golden Belt of Gaea'' :For all the world to work as one, :In harmony it must be undone. Potions *'Zira's Potion' - Brewed by Zira for Tai. *Phoebe made several potions trying to free Billie of the Golden Belt. *Piper and Phoebe made an Invisibility potion and a reversal potion to make Leo invisible and visible again. 8x08ZirasPotion.png|Zira working on her potion. 8x08Potions1.png|The potions for trying to get the Belt off of Billie standing on the table. 8x08Potions2.png|Billie tries out one of the potions. 8x08InvisibilityPotion1.png|Leo invisibly tries to find the spell to release Billie from the Belt. 8x08InvisibilityPotion2.png|Invisible Leo finds the spell in a book. 8x08InvisibilityPotion3.png|Leo becomes visible again as Piper hits him with the reversal potion. Powers *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Tai and his minions and Zira. *'Super Strength:' Used by Billie to damage a taxi and the front door of the Halliwell Manor. *'Projective Invisibility:' Used by Billie to make Leo invisible. *'Molecular Combustion: '''Used by Piper trying to blow up the Belt. *'Hyper Speed:' Type of Transportation used by Billie with the Golden Belt of Gaea. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Tai and his minions to attack an Innocent and by Billie to attack Tai, to kill him and to kill Sollal. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Billie to deviate Tai's lightning bolt. *'Advanced Telekinesis:' Used by Billie to break free from the Crystal Cage. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a book to her and to put the Belt on Zira. 8x08P1.png|Tai shimmering in. 8x08P2.png|One of Tai's minions shimmering in. 8x08P3.png|Two more of Tai's minions shimmering in. 8x08P4.png|Billie pulls out a taxi door. 8x08P5.png|Billie pulls out the front door of the Manor. 8x08P6.png|Billie makes Leo invisible. 8x08P7.png|Piper tries to blast the Belt off of Billie. 8x08P8.png|Zira shimmering out. 8x08P9.png|Billie using Hyper Speed. 8x08P10.png|Tai attacks an Innocent with a lightning bolt. 8x08P11.png|The Innocent is attacked with another lightning bolt. 8x08P12.png|The Innocent girl is attacked with a lightning bolt again. 8x08P13.png|Another lightning bolt is thrown at the Innocent. 8x08P14.png|Tai throws a lightning bolt at Billie. 8x08P15.png|Billie telekinetically deviates Tai's lightning bolt. 8x08P16.png|Billie dodges another one of Tai's lightning bolt by using Hyper Speed. 8x08P17.png|Billie throws a lightning bolt at Tai. 8x08P18.png|Tai shimmering out. 8x08P19.png|Billie using Hyper Speed. 8x08P20.png|The Golden Belt of Gaea suggests to Piper and Phoebe to turn against men. 8x08P21.png|Billie using Hyper Speed. 8x08P22.png|The Golden Belt of Gaea suggests to Billie's female classmates to turn against men. 8x08P23.png|Billie releases a wave of telekinetic energy to break free from the Crystal Cage. 8x08P24.png|Billie using Hyper Speed. 8x08P25.png|Billie vanquishes a male Demon, using Electrokinesis. 8x08P26.png|Tai is vanquished by another lightning bolt. 8x08P27.png|Sollal is vanquished by Billie's lightning bolt. 8x08P28.png|Paige orbs the book with the spell to release the Belt to her. 8x08P29.png|Paige orbs the Belt around Zira's waist. Artifacts *'Crystal of Kasimar' - A powerful crystal mentioned by Sollal. *'Scrying Crystal '- A magical pendant used for scrying. Phoebe used it to scry for Billie. *'The Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Crystals''' - Used by Piper and Phoebe to trap Billie in a Crystal Cage. *'Golden Belt of Gaea' - a powerful belt that contains multiple powers. 8x08ScryingCrystal.png|The Scrying Crystal. 8x08BoS.png|The Book of Shadows. 8x08Crystals.png|The Crystal Cage is activated. 8x08-belt-of-gaea.jpg|Billie wearing the belt. Notes and Trivia * The WB used the promo title "Battle of the S''exes". This is also the title of the episode in Latin America. *This is Ivan Sergei's first appearance as Henry Mitchell. *This is Jennifer Tung's second appearance on the show. Previously she portrayed Klea in "The Demon Who Came in From the Cold". *The scene at the end with Piper, Billie and Phoebe at P3 was directed by a 13 year old girl named Christy who had cancer. Access Hollywood gave her the chance to see her favorite actress, which happened to be Holly Marie Combs. The director, LeVar Burton let her sit in on this scene and call action. * When walking in the street with a newly transformed Billie, Phoebe mentions having been turned into a mermaid, a mummy and a genie ''("A Witch's Tail, Part 1", "Y Tu Mummy También", and "I Dream of Phoebe"). *The line said by Zira, "it's almost anticlimatic" has been said before. It was first said by Rex Buckland ("Wicca Envy"), then The Source ("Charmed and Dangerous") and again by Zankou ("Scry Hard"). * Liz Phair is the final musical act played at P3. *In an audio commentary, Kaley Cuoco claims that her costume for this episode was originally supposed to include a blue cape. It was said in an article that Kaley Cuoco had burst into tears upon seeing the costume she was expected to wear, but came around due to support from her three fellow female leads. Whether this is more rumour than fact is unknown, however Kaley did voice contempt for the outfit on her audio commentary for the DVD. *When Billie wears the Golden Belt of Gaea, the same sound effect is heard as when the sisters were turned into superheroes in "Witches in Tights". Cultural References *The title is reference to the conflict between male and female gender roles. *Paige's line "Who are we, Charlie's witches?" is a reference to the TV show Charlie's Angels. A similar reference was made in "The Devil's Music" and "Someone to Witch Over Me". Glitches *When Zira is shown the page in the book depicting the Belt of Gaea, it is clear when compared to the other page that it has been added to the book (the page is discoloured, whilst the other is white). *In the book the demons find at Magic School, Hippolyta is misspelled "Hippolytal". *The professor calls Yin warm and Yang cold, while in reality, it is the other way around. *When Piper is in P3 arguing with Leo's music buddy, her arms change position between shots. Gallery Episode Stills 808-05.jpg 808-04.jpg 808-03.jpg 808-02.jpg 808-01.jpg Quotes :Phoebe ''(talking about Agent Murphy): He's got a case files for us. :'Paige:' A case? What are we, Charlie's Witches? We don't work for him. :'Phoebe:' Well, apparently he seems to think that we do. Especially reminding me over and over that he bailed us out of our little jam. :'Piper:' That's blackmail. :'Phoebe:' No, That's your taxpayer dollars at work. :[[Paige Matthews|'Paige']]':' I have to go deal with a charge. :'Phoebe: No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You are not dumping this in my lap, missy. I'm very busy too. I have dates, lots and lots of dates. :Piper:' Are you trying to get pregnant again? :'Phoebe:' No. I'm trying to find love. So he wants us to go though boxes to see if we can find anything. :'Piper: How many boxes? (on seeing them all.) You have got to be kidding me.... You know, Agent Murphy can't make us do this on a weekly basis, it's boring. :Phoebe: Well, if he does, we'll just turn him into a frog or something. International Titles *'''French: La femme est l'avenir de l'homme (Woman is the Man's Future) *'Czech: '''Souboj kouzel ''(Battle of Spells) *'Slovak:' Vojna pohlaví (War of Sex) *'Spanish (Spain):' La batalla de los maléficios (The Battle of the Hexes) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La Guerra de los Sexos (The War of the Sexes) *'Serbian:' Bitka Polova (Equality Battle) *'Italian: '''La battaglia dei sessi ''(The Gender Battle) *'German:' Yin und Yang (Yin and Yang) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8